darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 57
Back to 2012 Logs 10/2/2012 07:57 PM Logfile from DAoC. Ambush appears to have been given some leave time after his performance in taking the Crystal City. Not generally one for social gatherings the Large mech wanders the Shadow of Polyhex alone only stopping for 'target practice' on smaller creature-type mechs that roam the area. After a while he finds a spot he likes more than the rest and simply sits down to look up at the sky. Slipstream lands near the mech, commenting, "Nice shot." hands moving to her hips, "You usually shoot the wildlife and thusly waste ammo?" Ambush hrmphs and looks over to Slip as she lands, "Maybe I plan on eating it." he retorts simply with a faint grin, "Besides - Ammo is easy enough to get or make for now." he adds, resting his arms behind him and leaning back a little before getting a mischevious look, "Careful, get too close and I might get a peak at that undercarriage." he says teasingly. Bit has been..well, thats a story in itself. Perhaps Alice has been through the looking glass, chassing after the white petro rabbit. Stranger things have happened...how strange?...well thats another story, perhaps for another time...really how many footnotes can you follow before you lose track of the original story. But anyways, all that is moot for the moment, well at least for the moment...it will all become clear in time..or perhaps not. It's one of those things....and thus Bit is just sitting there watching, watching what?..ooo, thats a story........ Slipstream shifts a little weight onto a foot, thrusting a hip out just enough as she leans forward ever so slightly, wings going back fully behind her. "Flirting with me are you Ambush?" she murmurs. Takin on a blank expression and offering a slow and deliberate shrug Ambush winks, "Hey, I'm on leave. Gotta do something to pass the time and ruffle some plates." he says, his lips shifting in to a faint grin. Slipstream straightnes up, hands slip off her hips as her arms cross in front of her chest. "Could do that in Crystal City, rub the whole victory in their faces." she suggests. Ambush raises up a hand dismissively as he shakes his head, "When I am on leave -- I'm not interested in stuff like that. When I'm not, that's when I do things like that to 'amuse' myself." he explains, glancing over to spot the small femme-bot in the open. He studies the smaller mech curiously for a long moment. Bit puts her face in her hands as she watches the dialogue. This is riviting..it's like a kind of dance. The talls always do seem to dance around things. Slipstream hms, "Oh so you are more interested in shooting things to eat and flirting with femmes that could kick your thrusters in?" then she spots Bit, offering a wave at her. Ambush lets out a loud, rough laugh as Slipstream talks, "Who could kick my thrusters in?" he retorts simply, unphased by the remark. As Slip waves to the small mech he had spotted and peered at he returns his attention to it, still a little curious. Slipstream uncrosses her arms, steps just close enough to the mech, and shoves a single finger into his chest, "Me. Smart aleck." Bit gives a small wave back, the focuses on Ambush a moment. Pointing a finger at him a moment, "Ping" she says to no one in particualar. Waiting a moment, she stretches out her arms. Ambush just blinks at Bit for a moment. Though when Slipstream pokes him in the chest he flails his arms and rolls backwards then up to his feet, "I know you wanna have a chance to get up close with me." he says, his perpetual grin widening, "But I won't believe it til I see it. Atleast twice." he says, nodding once firmly. Slipstream mphs softly, "That /can/ be arranged, hot shot." she notes. Ambush laughs a little, "Take your best shot, toots." he says, squaring up with Slipstream and standing up straight, "I'll even use my fists more than my guns." he says, opening his arms up a little bit goadingly. Bit hmmms, "Odd, he seems to want to end up on a scrap pile. This could get interesting." as she hovers up off the ground Slipstream smirks at the mech, she moves back a couple steps then does a rather lovely spin move that goes down slightly as she rotates, her leg snapping out toward the mech's legs... Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and HITS! Ambush's armor buckles but remains functional. Ambush grins as Slipstream begins to move, only to shift to a slightly more serious expression as her leg strikes behind his knee joint. It forces him forward a little bit but he tries to capitalize on it and bring down an overhead haymaker at the Femme. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Bit laughs, slapping her knee Slipstream dodges off to the side, dropping down further and planting her hands as she goes for a swiping kick to bring the mech totally down. Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and MISSES! Ambush hmphs and springs backwards from the kick. Rather than stay in close range a panel on his chest opens which shows a large cluster of small rockets which begin to launch off and home in on the Femme, "Oof. You're quick, that's for sure." he says as the rockets fly out. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Ranged and MISSES! Slipstream rolls out of the way of the missiles, then regains her feet. She huffs softly, "Oh so it's going to be that way." she fingers her lariat, "Two can play that game." she notes, then pushing off hard with both her legs she leaps at the mech intending to tackle him. Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and HITS! Ambush's armor buckles but remains functional. Matrix of Fate responds : My Sources Say No Even after taking the hit and being knocked to his back with Slipstream on top of him Ambush is grinning, "See, told ya'." he remarks as he squirms underneath her before shifting hard to the right and leaning up with what -would- be a punishing elbow strike to the breastplate should it hit. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Bit hmmms, "Oh, I get it now...yes, he's afraid of femmes. He's shy, and scared to touch her...." Slipstream isn't going to stay there and be an easy target as she jumps off of him just in time for his elbow to miss. She now has her lance in her hand and has it pointed at his chest, "Going to give?" Ambush grabs his chest as if he is in pain before standing up, "I'm not one to back down just because of some dented plates and frayed wires." he says definitively as he reaches back, pulling out a decent-sized hand cannon from it's holding place on his back and levels it on the Femme. He gives it a moment to register and says, "If you're scared of getting hurt when training, you're doomed on the battlefield." and then *BANG*. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in decent shape. (81%) Your armor is in decent shape. (79%) Slipstream takes the damage, stumbling back slightly as her armor and internals both take damage. Then she jukes forward hard with her lance poised! Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and HITS! Ambush's armor failed to protect him against Slipstream's attack. Bit wohooos, "Thats it.....thats the way to do it..." Ambush pages: in a Staff-Scene i'd prolly ask that I get a slight bonus for people coming in to 'hugging range' when I fire off rockets and just have a limited number of rocket-blasts. :P Ambush grins as Slipstream starts to come in again, another panel on his chest opening to reveal another cache of Rockets -- He seems to have a lot of those little bastards -- which he fires off at her as he attempts to get ahold of her. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are sparks on occasion. (60%) Your armor is in average condition. (56%) Slipstream wasn't quite expecting him to have more of the blasted things as she, and the lance, both get thrown clear of the mech. She grits her denta hard, biting back the scream that wants to come out. That.. had.. hurt! She picks herself up from the ground, lance put back in place as she loops up her lariat. She slings it around as she focuses upon it, intent on full drain if she lands it upon him. Slipstream attacks Ambush with Unarmed and MISSES! Ambush displays a little agility as Slipstream slings the lariat at him, zigging to the side and forward before zagging back at her with a body-shot uppercut from his large fist. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream misses her attack, jerking the lariat back and thusly evading the mechs uppercut. "Sloppy." she comments, but to her attack or his own is anyone's guess. She moves her leg at him, intending to kneecap him again. Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and MISSES! Ambush hmphs, "You're slowing down." he says as he slips around the leg to the Femme's side, aiming another body-shot at her side, "But I can't talk much, I've been slow all day." he admits, still grinning. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and HITS! Slipstream's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in rough shape. (49%) Your armor is in rough shape. (43%) Slipstream grimaces a little, she uses the pain though to elbow hard into his side! Slipstream attacks Ambush with Melee and MISSES! Ambush bends his body to create a void where his side would normally be before twisting and bringing down one more haymaker aimed between Slipstreams jaw and collar-joint in a massive attempt at a strike. If it misses, he has the follow-through momentum to drive his fist hard in to the ground beneath the dueling pair. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Unarmed and MISSES! Slipstream just barely evades the mech's strike, the ground between them shattering from the blow. "You talk.. too much." she mutters between gritted denta, sounding like she's panting a bit herself. She tries to snag his free hand with her lariat loop! Slipstream attacks Ambush with Unarmed and HITS! Ambush's armor buckles but remains functional. As Ambush's free hand is grabbed he grins deviously, jerking his arm back to bring the line tight before raising the hand-cannon up to level it on Slipstream, "Sometimes it helps... as a distraction." he says, letting off another shots at her torso mercilessly. Ambush attacks Slipstream with Ranged and HITS! Slipstream's armor failed to protect her against Ambush's attack. Your internals are hanging on by a thread. (4%) Your armor is in rough shape. (43%) You feel a sudden urge to change your name to Brave Sir Robin, of Camelot. RUN AWAY!!! Slipstream feels her internals give way, something pops.. sizzles.. then explodes. There's a trail of smoke that smells very acrid that comes off that stuff. She grips onto her lariat though, borrowing a little energy in order not to pass out. "Well.. fought." she manages to say. Ambush may be a bastard... Well, he is definitely a bastard... but he's not overly cruel to someone he wants to view as a friend. He doesn't resist the Lariat nor does he try to untangle it from his arm as he makes a dash-step forward to offer support to Slipstream -- kneeling by her side and wrapping an arm around her mid-section to cradle her even if she fights the assistance, "Guess I got a little in to it. You fight like a beast yourself." he says simply, offering her a compliment. Slipstream smiles a bit to that last comment, then a grimace as something else fritzes in such a way that electricity dances over her armor. "Date with a medic." she mutters, not sounding like she minds overly much. Ambush opens up his comms to Polyhex, "Could I get a medic on standby? This is Ambush, we got a little too in to training and we took a beating." he explains simply before getting the coords of the nearest Medic and told that they would move to his current position, "Got a little help on the way. I'll be more gentle next time, promise." he says to Slipstream offering another playful wink, trying to keep the mood light. Slipstream listens to the comm as she undoes the loop from the mechs' hand, "Sure you will." she snorts, not believing him for a moment. "Guess I still owe you two beatings." Ambush grins, "Awww, c'mon. I'm not that much of a bastard." he says in a half-hearted, teasing manner to Slipstream as a medic starts making its way over. He offers them a simple nod, "Yeah, take a look under her hood -- I'll get patched up later." he instructs simply as he lays Slipstream down, sitting beside her as the Medic starts to go to work. Slipstream snorts a bit at the 'under the hood' comment, "You just want to see the damage you wrought.. bastard." she mutters at him. She sits down so the medic can do his work. Ambush lets out a loud, gravelish laugh at Slipstreams comment, "Well that's at least half of it." he admits, being honest with the other mech as he leans back on his hands - much like he was before they began their little training excursion. "You got in some mean hits too. I wouldn't be worried about fighting side by side with you against the bots." he adds with a single, firm nod to Slipstream as the medic goes to work patching her circuits and wires. Slipstream sighs in relief as the pain receptors turn off, that makes it easier to tolerate the medics repairs. "Thank you for saying so Ambush, but you are still a bastard." she smirks. Ambush flashes Slipstream a smile, "Yes, yes I am." he says simply with a nod as he watches the Medic work -- obviously not a medic himself by his expressions which can only be described as comical. "If you didn't like it you wouldn't come around, though." he retorts as his smile shifts to a devious grin. Slipstream's wings flick a bit behind her, "Perhaps." is all she says to that comment, gladly taking a bit of medical grade energon from the medic and slowly sipping it down as per his orders as he continues to work. Ambush shrugs his shoulders slightly, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." he says teasingly as she sips down the energon. It isn't long before the medic has her internals patched up all nice and neat, even mending some of the damaged armor-plating. Once done he looks over Ambush, "You look like shit, Pal. Lay down asshole." he orders, motioning Ambush with his hand. Ambush shoots a glare at the medic, but doesn't argue -- saves him a trip to the repair station later at least. He even lets the comment slide, he must be in a good mood. He lays back and places his hands behind his head in a lounging position as the Medic goes to work. Slipstream gives the medic a look then laughs, "Oh I like him." she chuckles then finishes off her bit of energon, "You look way too comfortable." she comments, slowly getting to her feet. "I think I'll get that way myself in my berth, so I'll see you later Bushy." Ambush grins, "Gotta be comfortable. Take it easy slip'n'slide." he retorts in response to the nickname he picked up, bringing one of his arms up to wave her off before replacing it behind his head, "Remember, you owe me at least two." he teases behind her.